


Pretty Thing

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Minseok, Filthy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Minseok likes to be called hyung, Baekhyun likes to be called pretty, and Jongdae likes it when they talk dirty to him.





	Pretty Thing

 

*

 

 

The sound of soft panting fills the darkened room. Jongdae loves this half-light, the few rays of morning sun caressing Baekhyun's skin in the prettiest way. He lets his hands hover a few centimetres away from his lover's stomach for a few seconds, focusing on what he sees to forget what he feels. Because Baekhyun moves just the right way, and he doesn't want to come so soon.

He watches the other's muscles ripple as he lifts himself up and sinks back down over and over again, his heavy breathing slowly vocalizing into low moans.

 

"Jongdae," Baekhyun's soft voice pulls him from his visual daydream.

 

"Baekhyun," he replies, eyes travelling back up to meet the other's gaze.

 

"Are you gonna help or am I supposed to do everything here ?"

 

Jongdae's just about to laugh at this when another voice interrupts them and they both freeze.

 

"Yes. Fuck yourself on him. You'll get your turn once he comes."

 

Minseok leans forward so that he's just slightly visible in the darkest part of the room. His voice is deep and controlled, and yet just slightly out of breath. Jongdae knows how much he loves watching them fuck. He knows how it gets to him, in spite of his apparent calm. He quirks an eyebrow at Baekhyun.

 

"You heard him. Get to work."

 

Baekhyun's body twists in annoyance on Jongdae's cock. "At least tie me up ? Even just my wrists -"

 

But he stops begging when Minseok gets up and walks over to them with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He stops right behind Baekhyun, who's just grinding slowly onto Jongdae. The feeling is so glorious and warm that he loses his focus for a minute. When he opens his eyes, he's surprised to find them kissing deeply. Of course, Baekhyun always responds better to positive encouragement - it's just a bit weird to see Minseok like this. Baekhyun seems to read his thoughts because when they separate it's his turn to smirk.

 

"Just because Minseok-hyung is always punishing you, doesn't mean it's gotta be the same for me."

 

"Baekhyun's a pretty thing," Adds Minseok, running his hands through the other's hair, eyes trained on Jongdae who suddenly can't breathe. "We have to treat him well."

 

Baekhyun starts moving again, hips rolling down onto Jongdae with renewed lust. But despite how amazing it feels, he can't tear himself from Minseok's gaze.

 

"You're different. You're just a toy, aren't you ?"

 

Jongdae loves the dirty talk, and Minseok is so good at it.

 

"A toy to be used, not cherished."

 

Baekhyun lets out a tiny laugh as he keeps moving, determined to make Jongdae come.

 

"Once you're finished, Baekhyun will get his turn using you while I fill you up with my own come."

 

The prospect of having both of them inside him at once pushes him over the edge. He grasps Baekhyun's hips as he explodes into him and their wild rhythm slowly comes to a stop. His mind is completely blank and he can only slump into the other's tender, awaiting arms.

 

But they're not done. They haven't had their orgasm yet, and he feels strangely guilty about it. Minseok doesn't need to say anything for him to pull himself out of Baekhyun's arms.

 

"What are you doing ?" Asks the older softly.

 

"It's your turn -" whispers Jongdae. He's spent, and yet he wants more.

 

Minseok's face creases for a second. "Are you sure you're ready ?"

 

"Yes - please - Hyung, please use me."

 

He hears his elder catch his breath and they move into position around him. Minseok manhandles him onto all fours but before anything else he leans forward to Baekhyun and gives him another kiss.

 

"Well done. You get to fuck his mouth now, as hard as you want it."

 

"He has such a pretty one," muses Baekhyun as he gets into position, thumb sweeping along Jongdae's lower lip. "Smile for me, Dae ?"

 

Jongdae gives him a tired grin. He just wants to feel them in and around him, he wants to be useful to them and make them come too.

 

"So gorgeous," whispers Baekhyun before he guides himself in with little regard for Jongdae's comfort, which is exactly as Jongdae wants it. He's practised enough that he can handle pretty much anything at this point - it's not his fault that he needs to have things in his mouth all the time.

 

After a few deep thrusts, Baekhyun buries himself to the hilt in his mouth, and that's when Minseok chooses to join the party, removing the plug from Jongdae' ass and replacing it with himself in one sharp thrust. It's not practical but Jongdae can't help it - he moans around Baekhyun, causing a pleasure filled shudder.

 

"Fuck, Hyung," he hears from Baekhyun, and the name shatters their elder's control. He starts pounding into Jongdae, pushing him onto the cock in front of him.

 

It's heavenly for Jongdae. With so much stimulation he can focus on nothing at all, which pushes him into a fuzzy space where he can let go. Baekhyun's long fingers run through his hair gently, making a strange contrast with the rough pace Minseok sets. And that's when Minseok starts up the dirty talk.

 

"Look at him take it," he says, causing Baekhyun to laugh again.

 

"It's like he's made for this, isn't it ? Made to be used by us. Made to suck my cock."

 

"Do you think we're being selfish, keeping such a good slut to ourselves ?"

 

"Do you want to try sharing him out ?"

 

"Imagine seeing Chanyeol split him open with that huge dick -"

 

"Imagine the gape -"

 

"Enough to fit two dicks in his greedy ass," Minseok punctuates this last comment with a sharp slap and once again, Jongdae moans out loud. The thought of Chanyeol fucking him while Baekhyun and Minseok watch - the thought of the two of them at once in one hole - it's too much. He comes again, completely untouched, prompting more comments.

 

"Look at that, just the thought of Chanyeol's dick is enough to make him come."

 

"Don't even need to touch him anymore. You've trained your slut well, hyung," Baekhyun's voice is getting hoarse, and Minseok's hips begin to stutter as he comes into Jongdae, filling him up like he promised. Baekhyun pulls out and begins to jerk off while Minseok pulls Jongdae up, holding him spread out and ready to receive the other's semen. He doesn't have to wait long.

 

"Mark him. Mark the slut. He's ours," growls Minseok as Baekhyun paints his face and chest. 

 

As soon as they're off him, Jongdae collapses onto the bed. There's movement around him and he feels cold, but not for long. Strong arms pick him up - that has to be Minseok - and carry him to their shared shower where Baekhyun is waiting.

 

"Come here," He calls softly, taking him into tender arms. Minseok follows close behind and they sandwich him under the hot water, covering him with kisses as they go. He loses himself in the sensation and the soft words they sprinkle in. The only thing he really hears is when Baekhyun whispers into his ear,

 

"We love you, Dae."

 

 

____

 

 

 

In the next room, Chanyeol lies wide awake, trying to process everything he just heard. Did Jongdae really come untouched - just from the thought of him ?

 

The blanket shifts as Sehun turns around and mumbles, "What's up ?"

 

But before he can explain, there's a hand on his dick and a smirk on the other's face.

 

"Mind if I - ?" He asks, and Chanyeol just nods. He knows how much Sehun loves to suck dick.

 

The other slides down and in just a few seconds Chanyeol is cursing under his breath. Sehun's warm mouth is so perfect for this. Right before his mind blanks out from the pleasure, he wonders who would be better at this - Sehun or Jongdae ?

 

 

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  i 
> 
> am 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry
> 
> (kinda)


End file.
